Machinehead
by DearestPictureMeBroken
Summary: When your poor its one thing, but when your poor and you make bad decisions...?
1. Chapter 1

To say I was poor would be an understatement. Calling me poor was almost a compliment, almost. The little shanty house I lived in had two bedrooms and one bathroom. Nice right? Except I had 3 brothers and 3 sisters. Notice the had part. After everything was over though, everything turned out for the better. By the time everything was over tough, I would only end up with 2 brothers, 1 sister and no parents.

Life would change drastically and no one would be able to stop it. All because of my one stupid mistake my oldest sister made. I guess it's alright in the end though. The only problem I have with any of this is the fact that the family will never be the same.

Oh Well.

She got her fate,


	2. Breaking the fall

The hall was silent apart from the sudden outbursts from the crowd in Mr. Turner's room. I pulled my long sleeve further down my arm suddenly cold. The blasted school needed to be repainted. It was a constant bore from the odd shades of gray and white. In some ways it reminded me of a mental institution. I defiantly needed to be in one, no one is perfect. I rested my hands on my knees and started counting the tiles on the floor.

The door to my classroom swung open and my partner, Toni, came out. "Eva you can come in."

I slowly stood from my position and proceeded to the class. I sat at my desk and started doodling on a broken piece of paper. My imaginary world was far better than my reality. I was okay with that though. Fantasies are always better then reality. I barely acknowledged the handout that I was given. The teacher's lecture drowned on and I continued my doodling while pencils were quickly scrawling on papers trying desperately to take the notes.

"Mrs. Pauvre I suggest that you take notes. **You'll** need them." Mr. Rat face said. He looked exactly like a rat. I hate that people think that just because you have little income, it makes you stupid. I was a straight A student. It was so stereotypical. I probably knew more than him. The fact that I was a sophomore in senior classes should be enough to shut him up.

I grunted in response and continued doodling. The room was silent and continued in silence for 5 minutes. I looked up and raised an expectant eyebrow at the teacher. He narrowed his eyes slightly and continued the boring ass lecture in which I wouldn't be missing out on anyways. I felt someone boring there dagger glare into my back. I turned around and saw Barker, my brother glaring at me. Once he got my attention he quickly started scrawling on a piece of paper. He threw in perfectly on my desk.

We passed the paper back and for.

_What are you doing?_

_I'm doodling what else?_

_You should pay attention; I know you're a super genius but try._

_I'm not a super genius I just study a hell lot more than anyone else._

_Yeah. Sure. Get a job and help pay for the bills._

I glared at the response he gave me and crumpled up the paper. I stared ahead of me with glazed eyes. What gave him the right to tell me to get a job? I'm only 15 and I already have to pay for bills? I think not.

Suddenly the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and walked out. Not even giving Barker a glance. Suddenly Felix, my younger brother, came beside me.

"Hey kid." He smiled and ruffled my hair. We laughed and started walking to the commons to meet up with the rest of the family. I sat on top of Felix and waited. Slowly the Pauvre kids started showing up. Courtney and Dakota were the first to show up. Believe it or not, they were twins. They looked nothing a like though.

Courtney was born first. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, was loud and she looked really intimidating even though she was barely 100 pounds. Dakota was born second. She had shorter brown hair, brown eyes, was abnormally quiet and had a little more baggage then Courtney. They were best friends and inseparable. My best friend, Alex approached us as we waited. She was the sweetest thing you'd ever see. She had long black hair and welcoming green eyes. She wore too much makeup and had too many piercings, but she was a sweet girl. Too bad she would be ruined by Felix.

"Eva can I go home with you?" she asked sweetly. I nodded my head and narrowed my eyes as Barker slowly approached us. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down. I huffed and pushed myself off of Felix. I slowly started walking towards the front doors. I could hear my family's foot steps behind me. Alex grabbed my hand and just held it as we walked.

We only had to walk 3 blocks to our out of place house. It was surrounded by modern buildings and businesses. It had peeling green paint and a spotted red roof that was molding. It had a brown wood picket fence surrounding it. It had the smallest bathroom that could barely fit a toilet and a shower. The bedroom was for my parents and my little sister. There was a staircase leading up the stairs to a small bedroom that was for my sisters and I. Adam, Barker and Felix slept in the living room. We had the world's smallest kitchen. The freaking fridge and stove were pushed together so there was enough room to fit the washing machine, which was also small. We hung our clothes outside to dry. We had no cups; we drank out of jars and mismatched plates.

"Eva!" I heard Courtney snap at me. I slowly turned around to see her red faced from running, trying to keep up with me. "Eva what the hell is wrong with you? You were practically running!" She yelled. She had her shoulders squared and she looked ready to kill.

"I wanted to get home." I simply said and turned around. I had to get home to drop off my things so I could pick up Gwen from school. Alex and Felix always came with me when I picked up Gwen. I threw the door open to the house and dropped my backpack on the floor. Alex and Felix mimicked my actions and we all turned out the door and towards the elementary.

******

It only took us about 20 minutes before we got there, Alex and Felix holding hands the whole way. For a freshman Felix really had his way with the ladies. I smiled as we stood outside, I loved Gwen so much. She was the cutest kid in the planet. She had short curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. We waited in a group as Gwen skipped outside. She spotted us and ran to my arms. I pulled her up into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"How was school?" I asked her as we walked hand in hand, Alex and Felix copying our actions.

"I guess it was alright." She smiled up at me. "What's for dinner?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess we'll find out, wont we?" I smiled.

* * *

**Confusion? Dont worry. I'll get better Dearest.**

**No be a dear and review for me. Tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
